Xiao Meiye
Xiao Meiye (小梅叶) is a male derivative of the UTAU Xiao Meihua. History In late 2016, a question was asked on Meihua's defunct Facebook page: "If Meihua was male, what would his name be?". One person suggested "Xiao Meiye". This was not revisited again until years later. In the summer of 2018, preparations for Meihua's 3rd anniversary began. It was decided that a special video would be made to celebrate her release. This video was to be a cover of Aria-P's original Hatsune Miku and Hatsune Mikuo song "Hikari". Because the original featured a gender variant of an existing vocal synth character, it was decided that the cover would do the same, prompting to build upon Meiye's character design. In August, Purpled completed a headshot of Meiye, which was used as Meihua's Twitter icon in September as an event. Users could interact and talk to Meiye instead of Meihua for the whole month before the account was reverted back to Meihua in October.https://twitter.com/MeiHuaSmoothie/status/1035780501271969792 At this time, a reference sheet for him was produced and was distributed to commissioned artists for the "Hikari" video. Throughout the production process, art and references of Meiye can be seen, but his role was not elaborated.An example of Meiye's early previews - @hyoujisama The "Hikari" cover was uploaded to YouTube, bilibili, Niconico, and SoundCloud on June 3, 2019. Meiye was given his own webpage on the JAE UTAU PROJECT website and his own biography, however, he is treated as an "officially recognized derivative" of Meihua. The group encourages users to create their own interpretations of him if they wish.http://jaevocalproject.weebly.com/news/xiao-meihuas-3rd-anniversary Concept While his biography was written by his creators, it is not strictly canon. Meiye may be depicted in any way as long as his character and software terms of use are not broken. Meiye is a shy young man who tends to be distant toward strangers. Whenever he socializes with someone new, he stumbles over his words and blushes often as a combination of bashfulness and embarrassment, and has trouble smiling as it sometimes appears crooked. He enjoys writing notes and reading novels, and while he is not very good at video games, he finds that having fun is more important than winning. Although he denies that he likes romance, his lack of understanding for love leads him to turn to novels and dating sims even though they may not be realistic. He tends to be distracted and become flustered when someone points out that he's forgotten something. But like his counterpart, sometimes people find him difficult to approach due to his red eyes and stay away from him. He does not react well to others bullying or antagonizing him, and would respond with aggressive or violent actions involving a nailed baseball bat, but would never react in such a way unless provoked. He has difficulty with making new friends as he is well aware of his violent tendencies and is afraid of hurting his friends or frightening them, and this may lead him to be clingy and rather possessive. He has a pet blood red corn snake named Edna. She is a loyal, precious, and endearing friend to him. Her owner is very willing to protect her and vice versa, and sometimes spoils her like a princess. Likes: Plums, smoothies, dating sims, novels, writing, video games Dislikes: Bugs, sharks, shaking environments, losing friends Etymology * 小''' - Xiǎo; His surname. Means "small" or "little". * '''梅叶 - Méiyè; Means "plum leaf". Appearance * Hair color - Short pink curly hair with parted bangs. Hair length is past his neck. * Headgear - Wears a red headband wrapped around his forehead. * Eye color - Red. * Outfit - The clothes on his upper body consists of two layers. The bottom layer is a white asymmetrical shirt with four buttons on the left running from the collar down to the middle of his chest. The sleeves are puffy with lavender belts at the ends while the shoulders flare out into wing-like shapes. For the bottom half of the shirt, the left side is longer than the right. While the right ends where his pants begin, the left side is reminiscent to Meihua's three-tiered skirt, poking out from under the top layer. The next layer is a short-sleeved pale purple shirt with the collars folding down and exposing the second layer. A long lavender ribbon is tied underneath the collar and is exposed fully on his back. He has plain brown pants and short fingerless brown gloves with lavender belts tied at the wrists. Unlike Meihua, his shoes are lavender laced-up boots. The toe cap is white while the outsole and heels are a darker shade of lavender. Frills are seen above the toe cap. Relations * Xiao Meihua - The UTAU Meiye is derived from. * Seishi Starchaser - Friend. Seishi slightly thinks of Meiye as a brother figure. Meiye finds Seishi to be a pleasant person and doesn't mind spending time with him. Voice Configuration Additional information Character Terms Of Use # Do not claim JAE VOCAL PROJECT's interpretations of Xiao Meiye or official artwork as your own. # NSFW content is allowed. This does not apply to MMD models and other works from people who are not from the JAE VOCAL PROJECT group. Please follow the rules of the creators! If their works are not allowed to be used for NSFW content, then do not use them for NSFW content! # For commercial use of his character, permission is required. # Shippings and pairings are allowed, but do not force as canon. Do not portray Meiye and Xiao Shancha as a romantic couple as they would still be considered canonical siblings. This also applies to any derivatives based on Shancha's character. Do not ship Meiye with characters under the age of 18. # Do not use Meiye's character for hate speech. # Political use is not allowed. # Roleplay and ask blogs are allowed if permission from JAE VOCAL PROJECT is given. If permission is granted, the following must be adhered: #* Must credit JAE VOCAL PROJECT and/or Migi for character rights. #* Must credit the appropriate artists if using official. Do not use art from non-members without their permission. #* Cannot violate existing ToS (no incest, shipping with minors, hate speech, etc). #* For any questions, please contact JAE VOCAL PROJECT. Voicebank Terms Of Use # Do not claim Meihua's voicebanks as your own. # NSFW content is allowed, but do not use the voicebank in songs portraying him in a relationship with those under the age of 18 or with Shancha and her derivatives. # For commercial use of Meihua's voicebanks, permission is required. # Oto.ini editing is allowed. # Do not edit Meihua's samples especially to create Meiye. It is encouraged that users should create "his" voice through the adjustment of flags. # Do not use Meihua's voicebanks for hate speech. # Political use is not allowed. # Voicebank redistribution is forbidden for Meihua. Marketing He has an official Mii provided by Migi on the JAE VOCAL PROJECT website.http://jaevocalproject.weebly.com/news/official-miis-added He was later given an official Twitter account on August 26, 2019. It is used for interaction with fans and roleplaying.https://twitter.com/MeiyeLikesBooks/status/1166081559759400962 Trivia * A friend of Migi's suggested "Baihua" as a name in 2016 but this was not used. * Older concepts of Meiye in 2016 included him with facial hair and a more muscular build, but this was done as a joke. He was not a "serious" concept until 2018. Other concepts portrayed him in a basic white long-sleeved shirt and lavender tie, as well as short and straight hair. * Like Meihua, Meiye has no official sexual orientation and can be paired with anyone as long as they are not under 18 or Shancha and her derivatives. * According to a tagged meme on Migi's Deviantart account, he is apparently less violent than Meihua is and appears to be weaker. However, some of the information given was scrapped in favor of the current biography on his webpage. ** In the same meme, it was noted that his Halloween is a devil. ** He is Chinese American and is from New England. He would love to visit China some day. ** He is commonly interpreted as human or android although neither is canon. * He is sometimes portrayed to be insecure of his height. * Like Meihua, his favorite dating sim series is NTT Solmare Corporation's "Shall We Date?". He has the same favorites as she does. However, he is far more embarrassed to play such games, especially when caught. * When carrying Edna around in public, she hides in his shirt. Reputation Work in Progress Gallery meiye twitter promo.jpg|Meiye's 2018 twitter icon by Purpled meiye hikari purpled.png|Purpled's illustration of Meiye in "Hikari" meiye hikari preuss.png|Preuss's illustration of Meiye and Meihua in "Hikari" 01-Meiye_dv2.png|DeepVocal design by Purpled References External links Category:Derivative characters Category:Chinese derivative vocals Category:Japanese derivative vocals Category:Active derivative characters Category:USA derivative voicebanks Category:2016 derivative voicebanks Category:JAE VOCAL PROJECT